


Helping out the new boy

by Lord_Risley



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, No sex till chapter 4, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Risley/pseuds/Lord_Risley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson starts his new school but soon gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New day

**Author's Note:**

> Work in progress. Started from a rp on twitter and am very grateful to my John who let me lift the storyline and reuse it. Also after much trial and error (And swearing and rewriting) Ive decided to publish and then fix as I go.
> 
> p.s. This was a pain to write. Never try to reuse a sl from a twitter rp. Whose bad idea was that, what idiot thought...Oh wait that was me.

John Watson walks up to the front of his new school. It's his 3rd new school in as many years so he's well used to being the new boy. Still, it was a pain never knowing where you were going, being able to find the loo and knowing which were the kids to avoid. He got out the school map and timetable he'd been sent and stared at it. He started to walk forward slowly trying to orientate himself.

Sherlock Holmes stalks out of school. He has signed in for the start of the school day and if he's very lucky he can go and hide in the old gym store for the rest of the day without anyone noticing. He's bored already. There's never anything new or even worth saying and it bores him. He starts to rummage in his bag when someone collides with him. Books scatter across the floor. John immediately bends down and starts picking things up. "Shit! I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking" He hands books up to Sherlock without looking. This is hardly a great start. He hasn't even got into the building and and he's already looking a clumsy, gibbering, idiot.

Sherlock accepts his books back without saying anything. He looks down and realises it's a new student. His interest flares for one brief moment before he thinks that he's new but probably not very interesting.

John looks up and his breath catches ever so slightly. The boy he has just crashed into is gorgeous. He's tall and skinny with a mop of black curls. He's pale as though he stays in a lot and has cheekbones that look too good to be real. He is without doubt the most attractive man John had ever seen.

The other boy is staring down at John unblinking in a slightly unnerving way. John stands up and stammers "Sorry" again.

Sherlock smiles at John. His day has just become a lot more interesting. "It's no bother. New are you? Follow me I'll show you where you need to be."

Relief spreads through John. He has no doubt that he could find his way but having a friend was invaluable and having a friend that looked like this was a bonus. "Thanks."

Sherlock took Johns hand and started to lead him into the school building. John looks at their intertwined hands but doesn't say anything. He doesn't know what to say. Guys do not hold guys hands....usually. Instead he allows himself to be led away. "Sorry, I didn't get your name"

"I didn't give it John"

"Wait, neither did I. How did you know?"

Sherlock enjoys the confused look on Johns face and rolls his eyes at him. "It's on the books you just threw at me"

"Oh" John laughs lightly and thinks hard for a second.

"So you're Sherlock then?" "Excellent John. I knew you wouldn't be a total waste of time"

"Um. Thanks? I think?"

"Oh yes that was definitely a compliment"

They have entered the main building now and Sherlock is narrating as they sweep past various rooms and corridors. "Classrooms, boring. Main office, boring. Canteen, avoid. Science labs, Fun."

John tugs on Sherlock's hand bringing him to stop. He peers into the one of the empty science labs. "So you like science then?"

"Science is pure and explains everything in the world around us" Sherlock states enthusiastically. "It is the very..." He stops when he sees John smiling at him assuming that he's being laughed at or mocked. "It's ok" he finishes lamely.

John smiles again. "Ok? You love it Sherlock"

Sherlock is surprised and pleased by John. He is so easy to read. His expression is an open one and there's no malice in it. John gives a small cough and shuffles slightly on the spot breaking into Sherlock's thoughts. "Oh am I making you uncomfortable John?"

"Little bit" John admits. Being stared at in silence was quite unnerving.

Sherlock thinks he's done it again, Scared people off. It's not intentional, most of the time, and he doesn't normally realise he's done something wrong until he's told. He drops Johns hand and points back down the corridor. "Main office is down there. You better go say hello" He starts to walk away quickly.

John immediately misses Sherlock's warm hand holding his. "Right...Um maybe I'll see you later" he calls after Sherlock's back.

Sherlock turns. "I spend lunch in lab 4" is all he says before disappearing around the corner. John is left alone in the corridor not really sure whether that was an invitation or not.


	2. A bond formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An encounter leads to discovery and a bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still very much work in progress. Will fix as I go. As always please feel free to comment. :)

John sat through his morning lessons, he paid attention, he took notes and he jotted down what his homework was. But he also looked at the clock every ten minutes willing lunchtime to hurry up. He couldn't even tell himself why he was so keen to see Sherlock again. He knew nothing about him except that he was a bit big headed...and incredibly sexy. When the bell finally rang for lunch John grabbed his bag and headed straight toward the science labs. He looked carefully in through the doors until he found Sherlock. He stood and stared for a moment, glad to be able to look at him without the feeling that he was being examined and analysed. Sherlock was leant over a microscope and barely moving. He occasionally wrote something down before continuing. John smiled at how still and serene he looked. He pushed the door to the lab open. "Hi"

Sherlock looked up clearly surprised. "You came"

"I said I would didn't I?" replied John smiling. He walked to the bench where Sherlock was and sat down opposite him.

Sherlock looks up clearly unsure. "No. It's good but people normally find me......off putting. Not you though. You're different"

John smiles at the funny choice of words "In a good way?"

"Yes" Sherlock returns the smile easily now "In a good way" After a moment or two he realises he's staring at John and turns away. "Uh. Feel free to eat. I don't normally bother"

"I'm ok. I smelt the canteen food and you're right, definitely avoid"

"Especially on a Monday. I suspect Friday lunches get recycled" Sherlock laughs lightly when he says this but he's also pretty sure it's true.

John laughs with Sherlock. "I don't find that very surprising. We could go get something less toxic?" He asks hoping that Sherlock will see it's about more than just food.

Sherlock's about to say there's no point when he sees the hopeful look in Johns face. He stuffs his things into his bag and gets up. "Come on then"

"Where are we going" asks John as he follows Sherlock from the lab.

"There's a café down the road. Perfectly edible food, I promise. I.."

A shout interrupts Sherlock

"Look the freaks got a friend!" A much older girl is walking down the corridor flanked by 3 friends. He looks extra happy at having found Sherlock here too.

Sherock whispers urgently "John you should go...quickly" before stepping forward to say "Must you be so tedious Donovan"

Donovans smile fades "Oh shut up with all the smart talk - freak!"

Sherlock takes another step forward so that he's blocking John. "Go!" he hisses.

John has been stood tensely with his fists clenched beside him. He is about to argue when he has an idea. He turns and leaves but stops quietly around the corner so that he can listen.

"I'm sorry. Did I use too many big words for you Donovan? " Sherlock smirked.

Donovan advanced another step. "Are you seriously making fun of me you friendless little junkie?"

John tenses. Did he just hear that right? He can't have. Junkie? Sherlock!

"I am not a junkie" snaps Sherlock. "But better that than brainless dullards happy to live my life in a fog of ignorance!"

There's a second or two before Donovan and his mates realise what Sherlocks said and then they start to rush at him.

"Oops" whispers Sherlock.

Oh that bloody idiot John thinks before coming round the corner, grabbing Sherlocks arm and starting to run.

They mange to get a decent head start. The others look surprised by Johns appearance before starting to give chase. John charges round a corner dragging Sherlock with him. He sees a door and grabs at it not knowing what it is or where it goes. They skid to a stop and John flings the door shut behind them They are in a small cleaners cupboard.

Sherlock turns angrily to John "I told you to mfuh" John cuts Sherlock off by clapping his hand over his mouth. They hear the sound of footsteps running past their hiding place. When they 've died away into the distance John takes his hand from Sherlocks mouth.

"You're an idiot! Do you know that" He hisses angrily at Sherlock.

"Me? I told you to leave" Sherlock snaps back. Although he's angry at being ignored he can't deny that he's also really very pleased. Nobody ever stands up for, or even cares what happens to him.

John rolls his eyes. Impossible, he's totally impossible he thinks to himself. "And if I did go something would have happened. You're welcome"

Sherlock blinks. "What? Oh. Thank you. He stares at John for a moment and then starts to laugh. "So how's your first day going so far?"

The tension in the room disappears with Sherlocks laugh. John can't help but laugh along with him. "Pretty good. Getting chased and hiding in this closet, yeah it's good" He grins up at Sherlock.

"Definitely not dull "Sherlock agrees smiling. Come on, we've still got to feed you"

John laughs again and holds the door open.

 

 

 


	3. Prawn cocktail!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John gets to learn a little about Sherlock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much unfinished. Editing needed, so be kind. Thanks for kind comments. Keep them coming. :)

Sherlock and John walked the short distance to the sandwich shop in a happy silence. Sherlock still had hold of Johns hand and was steering him gently through the streets. John had been a little surprised but hadn't said anything. It seemed so natural now that he didn't dare mention it in case he embarrassed Sherlock. His hand was only released when they entered the little shop and Sherlock had flopped dramatically into his chair and declared "What do you want? You can have anything. They like me here"

John grins and drops into the seat opposite. "And why's that?"

"I pointed out a few shoplifters and told them their employee was helping themselves to the takings. They avoided bankruptcy and I get free sandwiches"

"So it's a win-win situation...Wait. How did you know who was shoplifting?"

Sherlock  looked bored as he answered "Shoplifters are so obvious. They spend so long picking a chocolate bar because they need to look legitimate. They always buy something mundane as a cover being there. They always look up at the till to check for CCTV. They aren't bothered by incorrect change..."

"Wow" said John stopping Sherlocks bored monologue. "That's amazing"

"Well it's quite simple...Wait? What?"

"It's amazing. Absolutely amazing"

"Oh" Sherlock smiles. "That's not what people normally say"

"And what do people normally say?"

"Piss off"

John can't help but laugh.

Sherlock joins in. "I know you'll find it hard to believe but some people do not appreciate my input"

"Really? I can't imagine why" says John Sarcastically. He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Can you do that with anything?"

"Its not a trick, Its just paying attention. It's there for anyone to observe but they choose not to. I just put it all in order"

"Could you do it with me?" asks John.

"Yes....." says Sherlock slowly. Nobody has ever asked him before.

"Go on then"

Sherlock looks thoughtful, takes a breath and says "You've just moved to area but you're not bothered. Move a lot, you're used to it. Suburban area so not through unemployment. You're polite and overly respectful to teachers so likely strict upbringing, military? fits with moving. Due to strict upbringing you're trying repress your obvious homosexuality. You want to impress but feel the need to rebel or you wouldn't of followed me earlier" Sherlock suddenly stops. John is staring at him open mouthed. ".....too much?"

John shakes his head "Nope....But can I ask you one thing?"

"You just did...."Sherlock coughs lightly to cover up his lame joke. "Of course you can. What?"

John starts to fidget and looks away before asking "Is it really that obvious that I'm gay?"

Sherlock pauses to choose his words very carefully "Only to those who bother to look, yes"

John looks back up at Sherlock curiously. "Oh..Ok. What gave it away?"

"You blushed slightly when I held your hand but you didn't pull away. The first look you gave me, you paused. You've ignored some very unsubtle flirting from the girls at the table behind us. You didn't overly compensate by being macho when we were in a broom cupboard together.......Enough?" He asks with a smile. "I can keep going"

John is smiling in amusement and just nods.

Sherlock rolls his eyes but continues "Your heart raced when we ran but didn't stop when we did. You looked at our hands when I held them and you watch my mouth when I talk"

John realises he's staring at Sherlocks lips now and curses softly to himself.

Sherlock starts to smile at Johns reaction. "So John" he asks "What do you see?" He flings his arms out and reclines in his chair.

"Me?"

"Yes. I want to see what you observe"

John frowns and says slowly "That....I'm attracted to you?"

Sherlock is about to respond when a waitress appears and fills the table with far too much fruit, crisps, sandwiches, drinks and salad. He leans forward and whispers "That's cheating. I've already told you that"

John thanks the waitress and looks at Sherlock. "You tell me then. You're the genius" He opens a can of coke and starts to drink.

Sherlock slumps back and scowls a moment "I'm not a genius, everyone else is just stupid" He leans forward again and slides a hand under the table and places it gently on Johns knee.

John chokes on his coke and splutters.

"Careful John" Sherlocks voice is low and husky. "Are you free later? Well of course you are you don't know anyone else here do you"

John shakes his head. He's still gripping his can of coke. "I'm free" he says and is amazed by how calm he manages to sound.

"Excellent! Come round to mine." Sherlock removes his hand from Johns knee to write his address out on a paper napkin which he hands over the table to John. "Oh but don't come till after 7"

"Sure. Why not?"

"My brother. Ugh. But lets not sour a perfectly good meal with talk of Mycroft"

John starts to laugh. "He can't be that bad"

"He's worse"

"Ok. How much worse?"

Sherlock sighs and says wearily "Stay out of his way. If he sees you with me he might be......annoyed"

"Why" John asks looking a bit worried

"He doesn't, ah, approve of the people I sometimes associate with"

"And who do you normally associate with?"

Sherlock suddenly feigns being overly interested in a sandwich. "Have you tried this? It's really very good" He keeps stuffing sandwich into his mouth and looks anywhere but at John.

"Sherlock?"

"Ooh crisps. I love crisps" Sherlock crams a few in his mouth before pulling a face "Prawn cocktail! Why did anyone ever eat prawns and think 'Mmm lets put them in a sandwich'" He laughs but knows it sounds hollow.

John reaches out to snatch the crisps from Sherlocks hands "Oi! Stop changing the subject!"

"Sherlock tries his best to look innocent "I'm not. You mentioned prawns. I'm sure you did"

"No. Tell me. Who do you normally 'associate' with"

"Do we really need to do this? Couldn't you just be happy in your blissful ignorance?"

"No" says John firmly. "I can't"

Sherlock wilts. His voice is small and hesitant as he asks "What do you want to know?"

"Everything" John continues to stare steadily across the table. There's a long silence but John doesn't move or say anything. He wants Sherlock to answer him.

Sherlock finally looks up "Fine.......But not here. Later" There's a sad pleading note to his voice.

"You promise?" John says softly

"I will answer anything you ask and I'll answer as honestly as I can" He reaches out tentatively to take Johns hand. He can't say everything and he gives Johns hand a little squeeze in which he tries to convey so much. How hard that tiny partial confession was, How hard it was to talk to anyone and how it made him feel so very vulnerable.

John smiles softly. "Ok" He leans in to kiss Sherlocks hand gently.

It's the most simple, tender thing Sherlock has ever known. He looks down at their joined hands and whispers "Thank you"

"You're welcome" replies John

"I don't know why I'm telling or promising you all this but.....it's.....it's nice" They lapse again into silence. John starts to eat after a few minutes to try and ease some of the tension from the room. He struggles with one hand but is reluctant to take his other hand from Sherlock who is still clutching it tightly. When he looks up he sees Sherlock watching him but not eating. He raises an eyebrow and grins "Having fun?"

"Yes I am" Sherlock looks wary the asks "Why? Am I making you uncomfortable again? I can stop"

"No it's fine" chuckles John. He continues to eat with one hand while Sherlock just sits there and watches. It's not annoying or creepy, John just finds it endearing. Once he has finished his sandwich Sherlock speaks again "Better get you back. Don't want you suspended on your first day"

John laughs and stands awkwardly still holding Sherlocks hand. "That would be a bit not good" he agrees.

 

 


End file.
